Make Us Stronger
by Johanna the Gryffindor
Summary: Twins Megan and Lyra Williams' Aunt and Uncle once attended a school called Hogwarts. Now, it's time for the twins to get a turn with magic. But their time is different from Rosella's and Richards... With Harry Potter attending the school, how will that change their lives? Fred/OC George/OC *Rated T because I'm paranoid.


Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Harry Potter books! They belong to J.K. Rowling, NOT ME!

* * *

Megan POV

Hello. My name is Megan.

I am eleven years old, and I have long, wavy brown hair and hazel eyes... Like my mother. My parents are... dead... and I have one sibling... My twin sister, Lyra.

Many people mistake me for my sister... And also mistake her for me. The only difference is her hair is a bit shorter and she's paler.

As of now I was sitting in our living room, reading a book.

"Megan! Lyra!" Our grandmother called. I rolled my eyes and shut my book. "What?"

"You got mail!"

Lyra and I got there at the same time and asked. "Where?"

"Right here." Grinning, she handed us each a letter.

I read the front of it. It was written in emerald ink. We both shared a glance before opening them.

My eyes as I read the letter.

"WHAT?!" Lyra screeched as she read the letter.

"Are you alright dear?" She asked. I shoved the letter in her face. "READ IT!"

When she finished, her expression turned disgusted and angry. "You're just like your insane idiot of an uncle!" She spat.

"Huh?"

"Your uncle is a wizard. He can do magic... And he learned to do it at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry... Where this letter came from." She explained angrily.

"So... We're magic?" I asked.

"Yes." She stormer out of the room:

Lyra and I grinned and hi-fived.

Suddenly, our Uncle burst into the room.

"Did you get the letter?!" He almost yelled. Our uncle was thirteen years younger than our father, surprisingly enough. So, he was only twenty-three, and still was super hyper. Lyra and I laughed.

"Yes!" We chorused. He grinned. "Follow me then."

"And keep them!" Grandmother spat as we hurried out the door.

"Where are we going?" We were doing the weird twin thing where we always said the same things at the same time.

"Diagon Alley, of course! That's where everyone buys their wizarding stuff." He grabbed our arms and we laughed as he dragged us out of the house.

He shoved us in the car and we drove to the train station to get tickets for a train ride to London.

"So... Uncle... Can you explain this a bit more?" I asked.

"Well, my parents were muggles, but I am a wizard-"

"I'm sorry, Uncle. But... What are muggles?" Lyra asked.

"Non-magical-folk, of course." He rolled his eyes. "May I continue?"

"Yes." Lyra and I said together.

"Alright. Anyways, Hogwarts is a wonderful school for children like us. Your grandmother never liked the idea of me being magic, but Jack loved it. He always watched me when I studied over the holidays. He'd stare at the moving pictures. And... You get it. Anyways, Hogwarts is a school where you sleep in dorms and basically live there until Christmas. You come home for the holidays, if you want to, of course. Then you stay there until summer. But it seems that you'll be staying there, since your grandmother hates you now." Our Uncle explained.

I frowned. "She hates us?"

"Well, she kicked me out of the family when she found out. But that never stopped me from visiting you!" Uncle Richard laughed.

"I'm guessing Grandmother doesn't trust us." Lyra and I chorused, smiling.

"Well, you two are some of the biggest trouble makers I know." He grinned at us in the car mirror. My sister and I laughed.

We were silent the rest of the way. Except for the fact that Lyra and I had an argument wether this was a dream or not. She reminded me several times about the time where she had made a flower hover in mid-air. And I always responded with 'I KNOW!' Louder each time.

It was two o'clock by the time we got to Diagon Alley. Uncle let us wander on our own because he had ran into an old friend. We noticed a group of people gazing in awe at a shiny broomstick in the front window of a store.

"They fly broomsticks here?" I gasped.

"Please don't tell us you've never heard of Quidditch!" A voice gasped. Lyra and I spun around to see two identical redhead twins looking surprised.

"We haven't." Lyra and I chorused.

"We don't exactly come from a magical family." I added.

"Our uncle is but..." Lyra began.

"He doesn't count." We finished together, before turning around and hurrying off.

"They seem nice." Lyra said.

"They've only said one sentence to us." I rolled my eyes.

"Still!"

"Let's go get wands..." I said, pointing to a sign that read 'Ollivander's.' With a picture of a wand on it.

"Okay!"

We both walked in. There was an old man standing at the counter with fuzzy white hair and he grinned at us. "Well, hello there."

"Hello." We chorused. "We've come for a wand."

He smiled. "Of course. What are your names?"

"Lyra..." My sister began.

"... And Megan..." I added.

"... Williams." We finished together.

Mr Ollivander chuckled. "Oh, twins, I see. Lyra Williams, come forward."

Lyra stepped forward. Mr Ollivander went over to a shelf of wands. He pulled out one with a leather case. He put it on the table and took out a shiny, light brown wand. Maple... Dragon heart string... Let's give it a try." He handed her the wand. "Now, I want you to point at that vase and say 'Aguamenti'."

Lyra faced a glass vase full of dead flowers on top of one of his shelves and said. "Aguamenti!"

The vase suddenly shattered and the glass turned into some kind of silver dust and it dumped itself all over Lyra. I laughed.

"Oh... Definitely not." Mr Ollivander took the wand from Lyra's hand and put it back on the shelf. He waved his own wand and the dust lifted off of Lyra and it turned back into a vase, the flowers turning healthy also. Then he put it away and took another from the shelf. It was also light brown but it was slightly curved and less shiny. "Hmmm... Also maple... Unicorn hair... Try this."

She took the wand and as soon as she touched it, a golden dust came out of the tip of her wand and swirled around her, before going back into the wand.

"Yes, yes that is the one. For sure. Now, Megan, right?" I nodded and walked up to the desk.

He searched the shelves and took out one with a reddish-brown case. He opened it and took out a black wand. It was long, but slightly thicker than Lyra's.

"Oak... Unicorn hair... Go ahead and give it a wave!" He said. I waved it and a book came out of nowhere, whacked me in the head, before flying out the door. Lyra giggled.

"No, that is not the wand."

He went back to the shelves and took one out with a black leather case. He took it out, and took out a light brown wand that looked identical to Lyra's. "This one is similar to your sister's. Now point to that lamp and say 'lumos'.

I pointed to the non-lit lamp. "Lumos!" The lamb disappeared, before appearing once again shattered on the floor. He quickly took it out of my hands. "Definitely not..." Then he took out a shiny grey case. He took out a wand that was a reddish-brown colour that was kind of shiny. "Try this."

I held it in my hands and gave it a wave. Suddenly several books and other ordinary items flew out of no where and started dancing in the air. A strange breeze my hair back and I grinned. The room began glowing, and different colourful birds flew with the items, and Lyra and I watched in awe before everything quickly went back to where it came from and the light died down slightly. "Well, Megan Williams. I believe this is the wand for you. Together that will be twenty-two galleons." Lyra and I shared a look.

"You mean, dollars?" We chorused as we heard a door open and close.

"No, I mean twenty galleons-"

My uncle stepped forward. "Here you are, Mr Ollivander."

"Ah, Richard Williams! I'm glad to see you again!" Mr Ollivander grinned.

"I'm glad to see you too, sir."

"These are your nieces, correct? Jack and Matilda's children?" He asked. Uncle Richard nodded. "Ah, yes. They carry their mothers looks. Now, you should be off now. September the first is only a week away!"

We all waved goodbye before walking back into Diagon Alley.

"Here are some sickles, the silver coins, and some galleons, the gold ones. Let's travel together from now on, I know every store off by heart. After all, I only graduated six years ago." Uncle Richard led us into many stores and we spent the entire afternoon at Diagon Alley before we went home. Uncle took us straight to his house and we found all of our stuff on the front porch. Our Aunt, Rosella, appeared.

"Lyra! Megan! I heard the news... It's wonderful that you two are magic! Hogwarts is the most wonderful school!" She hugged us each tightly.

"You're a witch too?" We chorused.

She laughed. "Of course! Now come along, you can take the guest room until September."

XxXxX

"Now, just walk straight through that wall, alright?" Our Aunt said.

"Won't you come with us?" We chorused.

"Oh, you'll be fine on your own. Besides, some of my old friends are heading this way. Have fun!" She kissed us each on the head before Lyra and I drove our trolley through the wall. I closed my eyes as I did, waiting for the impact, but instead I heard a loud train whistle before opening my eyes again. There was a large scarlet steam-engine with the label 'Hogwarts Express' on the very front. Lyra and I grinned at each other before quickly boarding. We sat together in an empty compartment for about ten minutes before the train began to move. We heard several 'Byes!' And looked out the windows to see parents waving at their children. I grinned when I saw my uncle and aunt suddenly appear and wave at us. We grinned and waved back before the statiob disappeared from sight. I leaned back in my seat and sighed.

"Well, here we go."


End file.
